holestreetfandomcom-20200213-history
Maisie Murphy
Maisie Murphy is the daughter of Lauren Murphy & James Johnson, and the younger sister of Bethan Murphy, George Murphy & Morgan Murphy. She made her debut in July 2014. She was also the culprit in the Who Killed Bethan? storyline in 2018. Storylines 2014- Maisie first appears in July 2014, when she visits Claire Murphy, along with mother Lauren & brother Morgan. In October, the three, along with older sister Bethan move into 6 Hole Street. In December, Maisie's other brother George moves in. In May 2016, Morgan goes missing after the fire at The Tumpetty, however turns up safe five months later. In January 2018, after a three month long and upsetting battle with drugs, Bethan is suspiciously killed and left at the side of the Sunny Railway, and is found by Wallace Squinteye. The suspects include Harry Cole, Denzil Spider, James Johnson, Lauren, George, Amy Mitchell & Jodie Slater. In May 2018, a desperate Harry jumps off a multi storey car park, and ends up in a coma. When told the news, Maisie admits to Lauren and George that it was her who killed Bethan, albeit accidentally. Maisie apparently told Bethan to sort herself out, but she told her to go away. Maisie then shoved her, Bethan lost her balance and hit her head on the kerb of the fireplace. Along with Morgan, she moved Bethan to the side of the nearby Sunny Railway, hoping to make it look as if something had happened there. Lauren tells the police it was her who did it, to save Maisie, as she knew she wouldn't cope in prison. However, Lauren is released in August, due to lack of evidence, and the case is dropped. Maisie then makes friends with her cousin Megan James, Jodie Evans, & Alison Maki, and volunteers at the Sunny Railway, seemingly helping herself. In September, her father James is killed by her uncle, Rick. In August 2019, after Megan accidentally killed Charlie Roberts, she goes to Maisie for help, knowing about what happened. Kill Count Bethan Murphy - Maisie pushed Bethan onto a fireplace kerb, hitting her head, killing her. = 1 Background Info In April 2014, it was announced that Claire Murphy's sister Lauren would be joining, played by ex Office Workers actress Charlotte Bellamy, along with her two children Morgan (Reece Buttery/Archie Lyndhurst) and Maisie (Maisie Smith). Up until May 2018, Maisie was a recurring character with very few storylines. However, in a shock twist during the Who Killed Bethan? storyline, Maisie was revealed as the culprit, previously kept hidden by online sources etc. NJE commented: "I wanted to have a whodunit storyline, similar to the Lucy Beale storyline on EastEnders, only told in a better and more realistic way, with nothing getting blown up out of all proportion." NJE also said that the original idea was Who Killed Denzil? with Harry Cole being the killer, and a new villain, however this was dropped for the final storyline. The character has since been a regular character. NJE has hinted that the effects of the aforementioned Who Killed Bethan? storyline would perhaps show in Maisie in the future. Category:2002 Births Category:2014 Debuts Category:Murphy Family Category:Kid Characters Category:Murderers Category:Who Killed Bethan? suspects